


Beating Some Respect Into You

by mimetime



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Choking, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Insults, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Violence, bratty sub, dubcon, the Warden's into it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime
Summary: Alice finds out the Warden had been snooping through her personal possessions, and she takes it upon herself to punish him accordingly. They both enjoy the pain she puts him in.>> im not sure if this is... exactly rape?? but do be warned of forceful sexual actsfinished jan 25
Relationships: Alice/The Warden (Superjail!)
Kudos: 13





	Beating Some Respect Into You

Alice.

This name means noble. And the particular "Alice" who guarded this gigantic prison most definitely fit that description. She was strong and bold, fearless and powerful. She was someone who was to be respected by all, including even the _owner_ of this hellish place. Her stride exuded pure confidence as usual, as she let herself into his headquarters unannounced. Her arrival interrupted an ongoing argument the Warden was having with Jared, just in time for her to hear the taller man call her coworker a failure. This was pretty routine, so she didn't bat an eye to his harshness, but when his eyes fell upon her muscled structure, that attitude melted into oblivion. 

"Alice!" the Warden blurted, shoving Jared out of the way roughly enough to make him fall down onto his backside. The little man quickly took this chance to scamper away, slipping out through the cracked open door. It creaked shut behind him, but the Warden was too busy gawking at his top guard to care. "What brings you here on this lovely day?" 

"I know you went through my stuff," she scorned, her voice rough and commanding. It made the Warden's heart skip a beat, and he looked around nervously. 

"I assure you I don't know what you're talking about," he claimed. "The privacy of my workers is an..." He faltered a bit as she drew near, dark eyes boring into him and seeing right through his dishonesty. "I-It's of utmost priority." 

He nearly jolted out of his skin when her fist came down onto his desk, causing the various items splattered across it to jump into the air for a moment. Some clashed down onto the ground, with the notable sound of a glass mug shattering on the floor ringing through the room. 

"You're _lying_ to me now?" The Warden looked at her, wide-eyed. He felt his face grow hot over how close she was to him. She leaned in, and he began to tremble when her face was close enough for him to smell cigarettes on her breath. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" 

It was an ominously vague threat that sent the Warden's mind and heart into a whirlpool. She could really mean anything by that, and whatever it happened to be, the Warden knew he was unable to turn her down. He bit his lip and dropped his gaze from hers. 

"I-I... It's true. I'm the one who went through your things, Alice. I'm so sorr--" 

_WHAM!_

The warden was sent flying off of his chair with one punch to the left side of his cheek. Pain shot through his skull, and he joined some broken glass on the floor. In his shock, he didn't have enough time to properly brace for the fall, and shards of glass dug into his hands and forearms through his clothes. The man gasped and tried to push himself up from all fours, but Alice's heel stomped down hard onto his back, sending him sprawled onto his chest and stomach and driving more glass into his flesh. 

"Where the fuck do you get off going through my personal drawers like that?" she growled, twisting her shoe down into the space between the Warden's shoulder blades. He wheezed below her, his chest feeling tight from the pressure of her weight. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sniveled, squirming under her like a bug. 

"Stop moving so much," she demanded, now shifting her foot to push his head down instead. The feeling of her stepping on his skull and pushing his face into the dirty floor sent shocks of arousal through the Warden. He could feel tiny slivers of the broken coffee mug implanting themselves into his skin, and the floor was dampened and warm with what was left of his drink. He strained to look up at her. The unharmed half of his face was squished against the carpet, his tinted glasses nearly falling off, but he had stopped struggling as she had commanded. She could see the redness of her hand print blooming across his exposed cheek and didn't try to hide the smirk it brought to her face. 

She lifted her shoe from his head and knelt down, skirt hiking up slightly as she rested one knee on the ground and balanced on her opposing heel. The Warden felt the member in his boxers twitch when he caught sight of her significantly larger bulge, and quickly averted his gaze, hoping she hadn't noticed. But she absolutely did. 

"Hah... First, you go through my panties drawer," Alice remarks, taking a fistful of the Warden's hair into her grip, causing his top hat to be knocked onto the floor. She lifted his head, forcing him to face her. "And now you're stealing glances at my dick?" 

A muffled sort of whine came from the Warden, who felt his face grow red and hot with shame. He felt something _else_ react to this situation as well but didn't dare to bring attention to it. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. He gasped as his hair was roughly tugged. 

"Is that all you can say? Do you even realize how disrespectful you've been? It's infuriating, you're disgusting." 

He felt more tingles of arousal at her cruel words. The Warden was painfully aware of the fact that he was a pervert, and that Alice viewed him as one. And _fuck_ , did that turn him on... A slight smirk wiggled at the corners of his mouth when an idea popped into his mind. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, his tone much less sincere than it had been the other times, bordering on rude. Up Alice went, pulling the Warden up along with her and ignoring his whines as his scalp was ignited with pain. He clambered up onto his feet shakily, though he wasn't able to get any stable footing before he was shoved against his desk. He could feel it pressed against his lower back, a groan slipping out past his lips when Alice grabbed a hold of his jaw and squeezed tightly enough for her nails to dig into the clean-shaven skin there. 

"Wanna say that again?" she asked, her voice dripping like liquid poison into the smaller man's ears while she pressed her body flat against his to hold him still. 

"S- _ooo_ -rry," he said sarcastically with a gap-toothed, shit-eating grin.

 _SMACK!_

The first punch sent his head snapping back, glasses flying clear off of his face and landing elsewhere with a soft thud. That was flooded out by the way the sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the otherwise empty room. This one had almost knocked the consciousness right out of him, and blood immediately began seeping at his gums and inside his nostrils. But he didn't have time to fully process the pain before his dizzy head was pulled back forward for another direct punch, this time causing the forming blood to drip out from his nose and mouth. He felt the world spinning around him, pain enveloping the entire front of his face. His teeth felt loose in his mouth, and he could feel the warmth of the blood beneath his skin rushing up to the surface, giving him a flushed look. Rather than a fist, it felt as if he had been hit with a hammer, which wasn't shocking since everyone knew Alice constantly worked out. He instinctively lifted his hands to grasp weakly at her arm, which was reeling back for a third hit. The tears had already come on their own, and he looked at her pleadingly-- _pathetically_ \--through blurry vision. 

"P-Please," he whimpered, but she just landed another blow to his face, knocking a tooth out this time and bringing more blood gushing from his orifices. There was nothing he could do to defend himself against someone so much bigger and stronger than he was, so he just had to stand there in a hazy state and take it, hoping she wouldn't kill him. Besides that, now that Alice was directly up against the Warden's slender body, she could feel his erection, even through the thick material of his purple dress pants. No doubt he could feel her huge cock beginning to harden as well. He looked completely out of it, clearly hanging onto his consciousness by a thread. His entire body was trembling beneath her, but even with tears falling from them, she could see the glint of excitement shining in the man's eyes. She grinned and let him go, watching him immediately drop to the ground without her help to balance. 

He lifted his hand to wipe at the liquids dribbling down his face, tongue curiously dipping into the now-empty spot in his gums where his tooth should be. Alice lifted her foot to his chin, jerking it upward to make him look up at her. Unsurprisingly, his face was starting to swell and bruise. She smiled sadistically down at him, a tent now clearly visible under her skirt, and he felt his cock aching for some friction. 

"If you like my underwear so much..." Alice said, releasing him to slide her hands under her skirt. Down her toned legs came a pair of silky, pink panties. The Warden was mesmerized. "...You wear them." 

His cock twitched, and he just about let out a guttural moan. He smiled up at her, exposing his teeth that were coated in red, and nodded wildly. He held out his hands for the garment, but she didn't give it over to him quite yet. 

"Strip first," she ordered, and he felt his sore face heat up with a mix of excitement and embarrassment. Still, he was eager to meet her demands, so he hastily slipped out of his jacket, tossing it onto the floor next to him. His hands fiddled with his bow tie as he shakily loosened it from around his neck and removed his shirt as well. He had a pretty cute body, though Alice would never let him know she thought that. His pale skin was mostly hairless, and he was pretty slim aside from a bit of extra pudge in his stomach region. His chest was smooth and he had two perky, pinkish nipples that were quite hard at the moment. He paused and looked up at her for guidance. "Get up and take the rest off." 

"Y-Yes..." Before he could even begin to get to his feet, she kicked him in the gut, sending all the air sputtering out of his lungs. The man crouched down and wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling the full brunt of her kick from having nothing separating his flesh from her shoe. 

"Just _yes_? You know what to fucking call me." 

The Warden shakily caught his breath, coughing out short breaths. He bit his lip, feeling embarrassed by the word he was about to utter. 

"Yes, M... M-Mommy." 

He received another kick to his rounded stomach that made him fully double over this time, spit flying from his mouth along with some blood. He wheezed for oxygen, hugging his sore stomach tight. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his stomach, his head, and his... Well, let's just say he could feel his heartbeat _everywhere_. 

"Speak up!" Alice barked, pushing the Warden back up onto his knees with the bottom of her shoe flat on his chest. He whimpered as she pressed him roughly against the desk. 

"Y-Yes, Mommy! I-I'll strip f-for you..." he said, and she decided to let him up. He stood half nude in front of her, his pants having grown incredibly tight at this point. But they wouldn't be a problem soon, as he grabbed the hem and slipped them down his thin legs before stepping out of them and discarding them. Alice hummed, eyes focused on the bulge the Warden had, hidden only behind the fabric of his tight briefs, which were a boyish shade of blue. 

"Off. Now." 

He reached down and pulled his underwear down his hips, his cock springing up as they passed by it. He continued until they were completely off and threw them elsewhere, hastily covering up his vulnerable parts with his still-gloved hands. Alice's open palm collided with his face, knocking him off his balance. He was able to catch himself this time, gripping onto the desk for support, but the action had fully exposed him to the woman he admired more than anyone. He felt humiliation seep into each and every of his pores, face bursting into a rosy blush. The boy got back into his original standing position, though he didn't cover himself this time, trembling as Alice inspected his privates. 

Like the man himself, it wasn't all that much, but it had its good qualities. He was of average length, cut and clean, neatly trimmed... His cock had a slight upwards curve to it, and perhaps most notably, it had become a slightly pinkish shade from being left so neglected through all of this. Done with her inspection, Alice nodded with approval, and the Warden felt his heart flutter in his chest. She noticed his cock twitch as well and gave a chuckle. It was a fine cock, but not something she would want inside of her. No, that's not what she was interested in here... 

"Turn around," she ordered, and the Warden's blush deepened. He just about resembled a strawberry, and she couldn't help but snicker at his shyness. Still, when she threatened him by raising her hand, he quickly turned right around. The tip of his cock accidentally brushed against the wood of his desk, and he felt his entire nether region go tingly. He knew Alice was looking at him from behind, but he was too flustered to turn and face her. She would surely get angry if he did so anyway, so he just let her survey his rear end. 

And it sure was a nice one, much more impressive to Alice than his cock had been. It was plump like a peach, looking just as juicy. His feminine curves were much more apparent from behind, and Alice felt her big cock twitch with desire beneath her skirt. The Warden yelped when he felt her grab onto his cheeks, squeezing the fat there in a way that was anything but gentle. He gave a muffled moan when she spread them apart, exposing the puckered, pink hole hidden between them. The Warden found this most embarrassing of all, and he could barely keep his eyes from tearing up, little noises escaping from his voice box against his will. But he couldn't keep quiet when he felt Alice's strong hand land a hard spank against his left ass cheek. 

"Ah! Mmph," he moaned, the nerves on his behind stinging from the impact. He heard Alice grunt and couldn't place whether it was a pleased or displeased sound, but either way, another moan slipped past his lips when she spanked his other ass cheek twice as hard. She gave him a few more spanks, each earning a delicious mewl from the man, before grabbing onto his hair from the back and bending him over the desk in front of him. At first, he had thought this meant she was done spanking him, but he was immediately proven wrong when her hand landed against his ass full-force. "AHH! Nggh..." 

"You _like_ that, bitch?" 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Another hard spank pulled a moan from his throat. "Mmh yes, Mommy!" 

Alice bit at her crimson red lips, patting the boy's ass, satisfied with his masochistic behavior. She could see wilts forming, painting his ass in various shades of pink and purple. Now it matched his uppermost cheeks. But there was still something she wanted to see before using his hole. She grabbed his hand and placed her pink underwear in his open palm. With a closer look, he now noticed that little hearts were embroidered into them. He looked over his shoulder and saw her looking at him expectantly. The boy turned away from her again and felt his face grow hot when he bent down to slip his feet into the leg holes, his ass left open in the air in this position. She took the chance to land a smack upon it, making the boy flinch in surprise, but she let him finish pulling the panties up past his thighs and, finally, over his ass. It bounced slightly when they went over, and Alice licked at her lips at the sight. The Warden squirmed slightly; he wasn't used to this type of underwear at all. It felt shameful, yet... he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the softness of the gentle fabric against his shaft and balls. The pair was was snug in all the right places, and both of them were glad about that. 

The guard took a moment to grope at his ass, still sore from the spankings, before saying, "Turn over, let me see." 

The Warden whimpered but twisted on his heels to show her. She could see the outline of his cock through the thin fabric, and the tip even peeked out from the hem, a pool of precum collecting there. She reached out her finger and pressed down on it, pulling a gasp from the Warden. She just played with the head with that one finger, swirling it around the sensitive skin there teasingly. The Warden squirmed under her touch, cock twitching so hard she had to move her finger along with it to maintain contact. 

"Mommy..." the Warden sighed out, desperate for more than just her finger on just the end of his cock. "Please. _Please_..." 

She took the head between three fingers, the rough skin on her fingertips sending shivers through the Warden as she asked, "Please _what_?" 

"Please! Mommy, t-touch me..." 

"I am touching you." 

"S-Stroke it..." He was surprised by the slap that he received across his face, but he quickly realized his mistake. "A-Ah, sorry! I'm sorry, Mommy! I meant... C-Can you please... s-stroke my... my needy cock, please? I... I need it, I need to feel your hands on me... Nhhgh please, _please_ , Mommy, I'm begging you! Please--AGH!" 

He felt his whole body shudder with pleasure when she gripped his full length through the panties. Her big, rough hand knew nothing of gentleness, and the forcefulness behind her strokes made the Warden moan out helplessly. It felt so _fucking_ good. 

"A-Ahh... Mmh... Mommy..." he moaned, unable to keep his hips from bucking into her touches. He gasped when he felt her grip tighten, sending shocks of pain and pleasure through his groin. The boy threw his head back and moaned as she kept up that amount of roughness with each stroke up and down his shaft. He could feel the material of the underwear chafing on him, initially making him squirm with discomfort before Alice held him still with a strong hand. 

"Are you sorry for what you did now?" she asked, something evil flashing in her eyes. 

"Mnghh! Yes, yes! I'm sorry-- _ah!_ \--s-sorry I was bad, Mommy..." 

Alice looked at him coldly, sending a stunned shiver down his spine. 

"I don't believe that yet," she said, letting go of his cock. Her hand flew up to his hair, which she used to yank him around with, earning a whimper from him. She shoved him over the desk, knocking out his air as he was forcefully bent over. His ass wiggled in front of Alice as he struggled to get situated, but he froze when he felt her cock press against him through the panties. He wrenched his head back and saw Alice with her skirt lifted up over her huge, bare member, which she was rubbing against him now. He felt himself twitch. She grabbed the hem of the panties and pulled them down past the Warden's ass. They automatically slipped down his slim legs and dangled around his ankles, from which Alice removed them completely. He felt like he could just about explode from excitement when he felt her cock dragging directly between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole. 

"Oh god, _Alice_ ," he said, getting completely lost in the moment. He regretted it immediately, screaming when he felt Alice slam her cock all the way up inside of him. He shook, mouth gaping open with shock, tears forming in his wide eyes. Then she pulled herself _all_ the way back out, just to jam it back in with the same amount of force as the first vicious thrust. He couldn't hold back his screams and cries as she set a heartlessly fast pace, stretching his tight hole wide around her thick cock as he squirmed and squealed, all while being held helplessly at her will. 

She ripped her cock out of him, leaving his hole gaping open and pulsing. He shook and gasped, wincing when she grabbed him by the throat to spin him around to face her. His beaten up face had tears dripping steadily down it now, one after the other, but from this position, Alice could also see the precum that was literally _dripping_ from his rock-hard cock. She snickered at the sight, squeezing the boy's throat and sadistically eating up his strangled sobs. She was more than strong enough to pick up the scrawny man by his throat, hearing him gag from the pressure on his trachea. She forced him up against one of the glass walls of his office. His bare back was pressed roughly against the structure, but the glass was plenty thick enough to never shatter. It had to keep him protected from all the violent prisoners of Superjail, after all. 

He felt his heart freeze mid-beat in his chest. _The prisoners_. With him pressed against the see-through wall like this, at least a few hundred would have a full view of him being ass-fucked by his guard. He felt his face burn up with the greatest mortification he'd ever felt in his life. To think that his prisoners, those insignificant criminals who feared the Warden above all things, would see him like this... If Alice wasn't holding him up now, it would've brought him buckling down onto his knees. He looked up at her through teary eyes, silently pleading for her mercy. But she would grant him exactly none. Her cock rammed right back into his ass, filling him up and causing him to wail out. It reached deeper into him in this position, with his most vulnerable parts fully on display for Alice. She still had her hand wrapped around his throat but wasn't choking him to the point he couldn't breathe at all. Not right this moment, at least. He had his legs spread around her sides, bending and bouncing in the air as she bucked in and out of him. 

The Warden finally let in to the pleasure and moaned wildly, watching his stomach bulge whenever she buried her full length inside his warm cavity. She could feel it clenching around her so very tightly, every nerve twitching every time her cock moved to crush the Warden's prostate. Alice intended to enjoy this hole without any consideration for the person it was connected to. Because right now, they could both agree that this hole belonged entirely to _her_. Further than that, there was a silent agreement here between the two that the Warden _himself_ belonged entirely to Alice. He was just her toy; her whimpering, slutty little fuck-toy. She _owned_ every single inch of him, and he fucking _loved_ it. 

"U-Use me, Mommy!" he moaned, feeling her sink particularly deep into him immediately after. He threw his head back in ecstasy, tongue peeking out from between his wide tooth gap. 

"Oh, _fuck_. You seriously like being put on display and fucked like this, you whore?" The Warden hiccuped on his desperation and nodded wildly, rocking his ass down onto Alice's cock as it slammed into him. "You are such a dirty _slut_ , Warden." 

"Yes, Mommy, god _yes_! I-I'm-- _mngh_ \--I'm your dirty fucking whore, please, _harder_!" Alice groaned and started fucking him recklessly, her thrusts relentless and unorganized. Her fist tightened around his throat enough to completely constrict his air passage. The Warden's tearful eyes rolled back, his spine arching over as his cock twitched once, twice... and the third twitch brought cum shooting out from the boy, his whole frame wracking with the strength of his orgasm. He heard Alice grunt, too, though her pleasured sounds were much more dignified than his. Seconds later, he could feel gushes of cum spill into him. 

The Warden's vision was beginning to blur out from a lack of oxygen when Alice finally released his throat, letting him drop onto the ground with a _thud!_ He laid there, naked aside from the grey gloves still on his hands, sprawled out, and quivering. She could see some of her cum seeping out of his wrecked hole, and noted the dorky half-smile on his face amidst his bliss. She grabbed a tuft of his curly black hair and lifted his head. 

"Open your mouth," she commanded, her cock still hard and throbbing despite his being thoroughly tuckered out. He let his jaw go slack, sticking out his tongue for her with full awareness of what was coming, and she shoved her length all the way down into his throat in one go. The man gagged hard on the object, eyes crossing to gaze up at her as she started face-fucking him. He could feel her cock moving across his tongue and into his throat, which bulged with how large it was. His jawbones ached, pretty lips stretched wide open to take her whole thickness into his mouth. Despite being exhausted from being fucked so roughly, the Warden felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He reached down to rub at his cock, though it refused to harden up again no matter what.

Frustration filled him with how goddamn sensitive he was, far too sensitive to ejaculate again, but being here down on his knees for Alice as she used his throat for her pleasure was _far_ too exciting for him to not be incredibly turned on. He sputtered on her cock when he felt her cum shoot directly down his throat, being swallowed automatically. With this, the Warden jolted and felt electricity shock through him, humping his hand desperately through an orgasm that was free of any semen. It was a strange sensation, but he welcomed it and rode it out until Alice pulled her cock out of his throat and finally allowed him to catch his breath. They both panted a bit, their faces flushed. Alice looked at him down on the floor, drool dripping down his chin, bruises all over his face, and dried blood coloring his skin. He looked thoroughly _wrecked_ , and she figured he had learned his lesson. 

"Good boy," she said, and the Warden shuddered and gave her a hazy smile. She pulled out the pink panties that had started this whole ordeal, squeezing the soft cloth between her fingers. "These are dirty now that you've worn them... So you can have them." She carelessly tossed them in his direction, watching with amusement as they landed right atop his softened cock. 

"T-Thank you," he muttered. She smirked at him, pulling her skirt over herself and turning away. 

"I'll see you after my shift," she promised with a wink, and the door creaked shut behind her. 


End file.
